Fighting the Council
by DoubleHighFive
Summary: What if Natsu and Zeref were good friends, and their dragon parents, Igneel and acnologia respectively, had to leave because of a threat from the Magic Council. Evil Magic Council and Zeref's side is the good side (Natsu X Fem-Zeref)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Guys! Welcome to my First Fan Fiction Story! I tried my best to make it good! Please no hate! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. I do however own this story.**

* * *

**Fighting the Council**

_Chapter 1_

Igneel watched in awe at his pink haired disciple. He never would have thought that Natsu would have progressed so far as a mage. To think that he found this kid four short years ago and that he had learned so much magic in that time was just astounding. Igneel kept staring at Natsu as he thought back to when he and the young child met.

**Flashback start**

_A young child around the age of three was stumbling around in the forest. 'Where did everyone go?' he thought. Continuing on his 'path' he was recalled into his thought. He thought back to the time where his small village in the mountains was ransacked and destroyed by child slavers. He remembered that exactly two days ago, his mother was tucking him into his bed, telling him." Goodnight, and don't let the bedbugs bite."_

_He responded with his usual, "It doesn't matter if the bedbugs bite, because I know that you will be there to protect me." He said that last part with a small grin creeping along his face. After their nighttime ritual, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, listening to the sound of his mother climbing into her bed. _

_The next morning, Natsu woke up only to find that his mother was gone, and when he stumbled outside he saw his mother lying on the ground, covered in a sort of crimson water. Standing just above her were two grown men, walking around with whips on the belt that was holding up the trousers they wore. Neither of them were wearing shirts, showing off many scars that reminded Natsu of scratches from a creature possibly from cats. As Natsu listened in closely, he could faintly hear a conversation among the two grown men._

"_So, do you think we have all the children," one of the men asked the other._

"_I think that we have all the children, but Master would not be happy with us if we let one go, "The other man continued. "I say that we should check and make sure that we didn't miss any children, and if we don't find any, we will continue to the next village."_

"_Sweet, so we have our plan settled down now?"_

"_Yeah, let's go!" with that said, the two men walked down the street, oblivious to the child hiding in the door frame of a house, on the verge of tears. The child didn't get most of that conversation, but he knew enough to know that they were dangerous to him. _

_Once the child was certain that the dangerous men were gone, he walked over towards his mother laying on the ground, covered in that same crimson liquid. "Mommy, are you okay?" Natsu asked. Staring at her unresponsive figure, Natsu asked again. "Mommy, are you okay?" Still no response. "Mommy!... Mommy!... Mommy why won't you answer me!?" The child broke down in tears as his Mommy was ignoring his pleads. With the new weight of devastation on his shoulders, Natsu crumpled into the ground and lay next to his mother, while getting covered in some of the warm crimson water._

_Sometime later, Natsu heard voices shouting in the back of his mind. The voices were saying things like, "Crap! We missed one of the children," and "Hurry, we must get him before he runs away!" Natsu also heard footsteps closing in on his location. It was then that he realized that those voices sounded like that of the people who were surrounding his mommy, talking about children. Standing up while rubbing his tired eyes, Natsu faced the men and asked, "Who are you? Are you friends of Mommy?"_

_One of the men responded saying," Yes, we know your Mommy very well."_

_Natsu sighed in relief. "So do you know why Mommy is laying in that warm red water? Is she asleep, 'cause it is really comfortable in that water, and I just wanted to know why she didn't invite me."_

_The man responded with lies as smooth as silk. "Yes, your Mommy is sleeping, and she told us to watch you while she takes her nap."_

"_Oh my goodness! Thank you friend of Mommy!" Natsu replied cheerfully. "But," Natsu started while his face seemed to darken," are you sure Mommy said that?"_

"_Of course I am. I was here when she told me after all. Right before she took her nap."_

"_Why are you lying?"_

_The man blinked once. Then twice. And he blinked again for good measure. "What do you mean?"_

_Natsu looked at him with a venomous glare. "I mean that you took advantage of Mommy's nap, and are trying to steal me. I heard you say really weird things about taking children, and I think that you don't really know Mommy at all."_

"_Alright you got me. But it is too late. We will bring you in to the Tower of Heaven, and you will work for us as a slave." After the man said those words, he charged the child and picked him up, carrying him over to the pile of the other slaves. Natsu, not wanting to be captured, bit the arm of his assailant, drawing blood. While his attacker was incapacitated, Natsu took off heading toward the forests near his house. _

_Natsu shuddered as he finished remembering what happened two days ago. Natsu remembered how he returned a day ago, and found his mother still laying there. However, one thing had changed. Now, his mother was trapped in a brown shell right where that warm red water should have been. No matter how hard Natsu tried, he could not pull his mother out from her brown prison. Finding it futile to keep trying, Natsu wandered in the forest, searching for someone to help him. _

_Later on the evening of the second day of stumbling through the forest, he finally met someone, or should I say something, that would help him. This 'thing' was a very intimidating creature. It was a large dragon with crimson red scales, and a row of really sharp, long teeth perfect for eating meet. The dragon's scales were very magnificent, their shining crimson scales flaunting their glistening beauty for all to see. The dragon spoke to Natsu and asked," Young human, what are you doing all by yourself in this forest?" _

_Natsu replied to the magnificent creature," My village was destroyed by two mean men, and they trapped Mommy in some brown cage that used to be a nice and warm red liquid. The mean men tried to steal me, but I ran away, and now I have nothing."_

_Igneel looked at the child and saw the sad look on his face. Then, Igneel did something he didn't think he would ever do. Igneel invited Natsu to come stay with him and his friend and Igneel would teach Natsu everything that he needed to know. Natsu's face beamed as he vigorously nodded his head, and followed the majestic dragon to a cave on the side of the tallest mountain near his village._

**Flashback end**

Igneel's train of thought suddenly came to an end as his pink haired prodigy yelled at him. "Igneel! What did you think of my **Fire dragon's Iron Fist**?"

Igneel stared at the tree Natsu had just demolished. Even though Natsu was six years old, his concept and skill of his magical spells were increasing at an astounding rate. Natsu was really starting to become just as destructive as all of the dragon slayers. Igneel had to say that he was very proud of Natsu. In fact, he was just as proud of Natsu as he was of Zeref, Natsu's best friend. Even though Igneel didn't teach Zeref her magic, he was still proud of her. Zeref was excelling at her magic as well. Igneel looked over to where Zeref was training. Her **Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist** was really starting to destroy more land than he could have ever imagined. Well, what could you expect? Zeref's teacher was Acnologia, Igneel's best friend. If you have ever seen that dragon fight, you would be amazed at the amount of destruction she causes. It is such a beautiful sight to behold.

Igneel looked back at Natsu, realizing that he had just zoned out for such a long period of time**. "I think that you're getting a lot stronger. Soon, you might even make me sweat to hold off your attacks,"** Igneel replied, but Natsu didn't hear the remark he hid under his breath. **"It's too bad I will be gone by then."**

* * *

Natsu woke up on the morning of July 7, X777, only to find that his foster parent wasn't in the cave like he normally was. Instead, Natsu found a white scarf with black lines making a dragon scale pattern. Natsu, not worried in the slightest, went over to his friend Zeref's cave while wrapping the scarf around his neck. As Natsu walked over, he did not see Igneel or Acnologia, which started to make him wonder where they could be. '_Did they take a vacation? Is Acnologia just sleeping? What if they abandoned us for a few days to train our survival skills under pressure?_' Natsu continued to ponder the possibilities of what was going on as he finally reached the cave where Zeref and Acnologia lived.

Looking inside, he could see Zeref still asleep, clad in her black robes and white sash and a white necklace lying next to her sleeping body, which had her smooth and shiny black hair sprawled out on the ground. Immediately, Natsu looked away with a small blush coming to his face. He had never seen a girl asleep before, and Natsu had to admit, it was fairly awkward for him. In an attempt to avoid the awkwardness of this situation, he walked outside of the cave and sat down waiting for Acnologia, Igneel, or Zeref to stop by.

After waiting a good twenty minutes, he heard Zeref wake up. Natsu waited while he waited for Zeref to come outside, probably in search of Acnologia. As soon as Zeref greeted him, Natsu explained the situation to her. "So ultimately, I can't find Igneel or Acnologia, and I think that they have left us and are letting us experience the outside world."

"Okay. I understand. We should probably wait here for a couple of days, and then we should go look for them. You never know if they got in trouble. Even though they are the mightiest dragons to ever roam the earth, they can still become incapacitated in the means of a sneak attack. _And _if they were brought down by a sneak attack, I will punish their assailants so hard that they will feel pain till the day they drop dead."

Coming to an agreement, Natsu and Zeref waited for two days, and their parents never showed up.

* * *

**AN/ Thanks for reading my story! Remember Rate and Review! It is hard to keep updating without support. See ya next chapter!**

**-DoubleHighFive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two of Fighting the Council. I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry if it is too short for all of my readers, but I am trying to lengthen my chapters. **

**Anyways, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Fighting the Council**

**Chapter 2**

Zeref looked up as she Natsu entered their little shack with a boar slung over his shoulder. The house that Zeref and Natsu currently lived in was nothing special. It was made out of branches, twigs, mud, and straw. The only furniture they had in their house were two rugs that lay on the side of their shack away from the door. In the center of their house was a fire ring with a pile of sticks next to it. Just above the fire pit is a small hatch that can be moved to allow the smoke to leave the house.

Natsu finished his journey into their house and set the boar on the ground next to the pile of sticks. "Hey Zeref, I am going to go back into the forest and get the rest of the food. Do you want to come along?" Natsu asked.

"Sure. I am tired of collecting the firewood anyways," Zeref replied. Zeref stood up, and she and Natsu walked out of the house towards the surrounding cliff. Looking off the cliff, you could see the surrounding town of Magnolia very well. From this height, the view of the beautiful town was almost comical, as it looked more like a painting than a town. "Hey Natsu, before we go, can we sit down for a minute. I really like the view here."

"Yeah," Natsu stated as he sat down next to Zeref. Natsu enjoyed the moment. They were looking so hard for their parents that they never got a chance to hang out. With gathering food, firewood, and information, there was little to no time to do anything else, such as hang out with each other like they used to.

After sitting for a few minutes, Zeref's body was overcome with fatigue, and she leaned into Natsu. Natsu, who reacted upon instincts, leaned back into Zeref, and the two settled down into a slumber looking at the town as the sun started to set.

* * *

Two hours later, Natsu woke up to Zeref poking his arm. Upon seeing Natsu wake up, Zeref asked, "Natsu, we forgot about getting the boars. Go get them. I'm sooooooo hunnnngryyyy."

"Okay, okay. I'll go get the boars. Then I'll start the fire, and we'll eat. Sound good?" Natsu asked.

"Yay!" Zeref exclaimed.

Natsu started his trek into the forest to where he left his other two boars. Crap. He forgot to take Zeref with him. 'Oh _great. Now I have to carry _both_ boars by myself._' Natsu walked over to the two boars, each about the size of him and his small body. He was only ten. I mean, how could he move _both _boars by himself. '_Natsu, you couldn't carry both boars by yourself. Man, I never would have thought that the son of Igneel would be so weak. I mean, even I can carry around a couple of boars. Igneel would be ashamed of you.' _Natsu could practically hear those words coming out of Zeref's mouth if he went home without_ both_ boars. Scared of what Zeref would do to him and his pride, he picked up both boars with a grunt and continued on his way back to his house and back to Zeref.

Once Natsu returned home, he was met with a very impatient Zeref. "Natsu~ I need food! Cook the food!" Zeref waited intently for him to start cooking the food, but instead, she saw him resting like a little kid. Overcome with hunger-induced anger, Zeref's face darkened as she said, "If you don't cook it now, I will make sure that you regret not cooking it right. Now."

"Okay fine. But don't kill me…" Natsu said with a grunt. Natsu walked over to the center of the hut where he lit the sticks in the fire ring on fire. He proceeded to set the sticks up in a skewer fashion where the meat cooked itself over the fire.

Several minutes later, Zeref and Natsu were eating their boars. Once they finished eating, they climbed into their beds and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu and Zeref went into the town of Magnolia. While walking around the town, Zeref spotted a guild called Fairy Tail. From where they were standing across the street, they could hear the noise and the ruckus that the guild was causing. Intrigued by the livelihood of the guild, Natsu and Zeref walked in the door. The sight that greeted them was very surprising. In the guild, tables, chairs, and any other objects that could possibly be thrown were flying through the room. No one in the guild was safe from the flying projectiles that filled the air. Suddenly, a giant monster appeared from behind the bar and shouted, "Brats! Listen up!"

Suddenly, the whole guild became silent as the giant shrunk into a small old man with a balding head with white hair sticking out in tufts. He tried to do a back flip up to the second floor, but he hit his head, and just barely regained his composure before shouting, "Now everyone, we have some new additions to the guild today. They are Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Cana Alberona. Make sure you welcome these young ones into the guild. And now LET'S PARTY!" With that, the whole guild started shouting, and everyone crowded around the young new guild members.

The new guild members were quite a sight to behold. The first new guild member on the far left was Erza Scarlet. She had glistening red hair, and she constantly wore an armor chest plate. Just below the chest plate she wore a long blue skirt, with a sword hitched onto her belt.

The new guild member that stood in the middle was a small kid that wore only his underwear. He had raven colored hair, and a toned body for his age, especially considering that was around eleven years old. He had a Fairy Tail guild mark on his right pectoral that was the same color as his hair.

The last new guild member on the right was a girl of average height that appeared to be about fourteen years of age. She had brown colored hair that reached down to her mid back. She was wearing a plaid orange dress that ended just above her ankles.

Zeref looked at the three children in wonder. The whole guild was exited over three children. '_It's not like these three children are special. Looking around, there are three more kids. So what makes these kids so special?' _Zeref thought. "Natsu," Zeref started, "I want to see what makes those kids so special. May I?"

"I guess so, but don't kill them like you did like the last ones at Cait Shelter. If it weren't for the Fairy Tail mage passing by, you would've destroyed the whole village." Natsu looked at Zeref expectantly. "Well go on. I've got your back." Natsu gave his signature grin as he and Zeref walked over to the bar just below where the master was standing.

Slowly making their way through the crowd, the two finally made it over to the bar. "Excuse me, Master was it?" Makarov nodded his head in confirmation. Zeref tilted her chin in understanding. "I wish to challenge one of the new guild members, if that would be alright."

"Now child, why do you wish to challenge one of my children?" Makarov inquired.

"I wish to challenge one of your 'children' because I see no point in the celebration you are giving them. My parent never gave me praise unless I earned it many times over. I want to see if they earn the praise and the party that you are giving them," Zeref reasoned.

"Well, if one of my children accepts your request, than you will be free to battle outside next to the guild immediately," Makarov explained.

Zeref looked at the possible opponents. She looked behind her, towards Natsu, and asked, "Which one do you think will be the strongest?"

After pondering over the question for about thirty seconds, Natsu pointed towards the redhead Erza Scarlet, and told Zeref, "That one is the strongest."

Trusting her friend's decision, she asked the redhead, "May I challenge you to a battle?"

"You are not worth the time I would give to battle," the redhead replied offhandedly.

"Why not?" Zeref asked, with an undertone of anger threatening her voice. Her fists were clenched and Zeref drew a few drops of her blood.

"Well why should I battle you?"

Zeref was right about to lunge forward and attack Erza on the spot, but not before Makarov was able to intervene and say, "Erza, you should battle this girl."

"Why should I battle a weakling like her?"

Zeref was about ready to pound this stuck up girl's face into the floor, and annihilate everything in a one hundred meter radius. Before she had the ability to do so, Natsu set his hand on her shoulder as if to say, '_Wait to see how this plays out. Calm down or we will kill _innocent _people._' Following his unspoken warning, Zeref looked back to see the progress with her opponent.

Makarov continued what he was saying. "If you don't battle her, I have a feeling that she will destroy the whole guild, and everything in an eighty meter radius."

"Fine," Erza reluctantly complied. "Come on, let's go battle." Erza patted Zeref's back, and the whole guild went outside to watch the battle.

* * *

"So, now that you have me out here ready to battle you, why not give me your name?" Erza asked.

"Because I don't feel that you deserve to know my name. Losing to someone without knowing who or what they are brings so much pain, disgrace and **chaos**." Zeref said the last word with so much negative energy even the guild master cringed. "Doesn't it just sound delightful?" Zeref finished with a sincere smile.

"Yeah…." The whole guild replied, except for Natsu, who technically doesn't count because he isn't in a guild, who replied, "Why do you have to steal all of the fun Zeref?" He looked moderately disappointed with the fact that Zeref was fighting, and he wasn't. "I want to get in on the **fun **too," Natsu said with a sadistic smile growing across his face.

'_These people are really special,'_ Erza thought. Looking at her opponent, she sized up the female wizard. Her long black hair was nothing special, and she looked too relaxed for someone who was about to battle another mage. _'Wait, who even said she was a mage. I just made that assumption. For all I know, she is just a regular person that can fight well.'_ Erza was starting to really confuse herself.

"Alright. Erza, are you ready to battle? Makarov asked Erza.

"Yes master, I am ready." She replied with a large amount of respect.

"Good. Challenger, are you ready to battle?" Makarov asked the Black haired mage.

"I'm ready anytime." Zeref responded with extreme casualty and confidence.

"Alright. Get ready… Get set… Let the battle commence!" Makarov shouted with vigor.

Erza drew the sword from her waist, took her battle stance, and looked at her opponent. She was standing there not moving and… _'wait, what? Why was she not getting in her battle stance?'_ Erza thought. "Uhhmm. May I ask why you are not in your battle stance?" Erza inquired of her opponent.

"Because I don't think I need a battle stance right now. I am just standing here. You didn't attack me. I don't think you will attack me until I finish speaking. Humans are such curious creatures that they don't even see the obvious. I can use that to your advantage, and I can cause self doubt to appear in your mind, and you can't help but be curious of my actions."

"We'll see about that," Erza said right before rushing at her opponent at a speed that most mages in the guild could not follow. _'Let's see how she deals with this.' _Erza thought with confidence. Swinging a shallow uppercut, Erza expected to feel the disgusting feel of blood spray her body. Surprised at the fact that her sword was stopped mid-swing, she looked back at her opponent. Following her blade, she saw that her blade was in the hand of the female mage. Tugging her blade out of Zeref's grasp, she was surprised to see that there was no injury of any kind on her opponent's hand.

"Is that the best you got?" Zeref asked with a smug look on her face. Erza screamed in anger. Why didn't her sword hurt her opponent? _'Oh well, no matter, it looks like I actually have to use magic now.'_ Erza thought. "**Requip!**" Erza shouted as a blinding light surrounded her. Once the light cleared, you could clearly see that she had used magic. Instead of wearing her regular clothes, she was covered in an armor that resembled that of a fairy. It was her Heavenl's Wheel armor. Erza looked at Zeref with a venomous glare. Zeref, however, did not seem to be phased by it in the slightest.

'_grrr. Why can't she take this battle seriously?' _Erza thought. _'Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway, because this armor will definitely take her out.' _Erza raised her hands above her head and shouted, "**Bluemenbatt!**" Erza reequipped out around fifty swords, and used her telekinesis to throw them at Zeref. As the swords flew towards Zeref, she just stood by, waiting for them to hit her. Right before they came into contact with Zeref, she expertly dodged the fifty swords, barely moving a foot radius away from the spot where she was originally standing. Once the dustcloud caused from the attack dissipated into the air, everyone, with the exception of Natsu and Makarov, was surprised that Zeref stood there unharmed.

"Is that really all you got? I was expecting you to be stronger than this. Honestly…" Zeref said. Erza was about to interrupt and probably say something along the lines of 'I am just getting started,' but Zeref responded first. "No matter how much I would just _love _to stay and play, Natsu and I still have business to attend to, so it would be best if I ended this now."

"**Iron fist of the Chaos Dragon!" **Zeref's fist became shrouded in a black aura that radiated of destruction. She rushed forward at a speed that Erza couldn't see, and punched her right in the gut. Erza coughed up blood and spittle, being instantly knocked out. Walking away, Zeref turned towards the master.

"I have to admit, your 'child' was strong- at least stronger than I had expected. I have a question, can me and my friend join your guild as well? We could use a place that would give us a steady income. So can we please join your guild?"

"Sure. Why not?" Makarov responded.

"Sweet! Now you can't chastise me for not bringing home food! Take that Zeref!" Natsu said, joining the conversation.

"No Natsu, I can still yell at you because we don't have any jobs yet." Zeref replied matter-of-factly.

"Why do you have to be so mean Zeref?" Natsu asked as he, Zeref, and the rest of the guild went back into the guild hall to party the night away.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Rate and Review please. I need feedback on the fight scene in the story. **

**Thanks for reading. See ya next chapter! Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but i had some issues with the flow of my ideas. I hope to get the next chapter up in the next week. Also, I'd like to thank all of my readers for favoring the story. It means a lot to me. The motivation helps me write better, But sadly I don't know why. D:**

**Anyways, sorry to bore you, on with the story!**

* * *

**Fighting the Council**

**Chapter 3**

Natsu woke up to find Zeref already awake, wasting time away by twirling her hair. Rubbing his eyes while sitting up, Natsu looked around their shack to see the familiar image he called home. Natsu let out a burst of fire towards the fire ring in the center of his house, lighting the room with heat, even though he didn't need the warmth. Somehow, fire seemed to calm his tensed nerves, no matter how tired or stressed out he was.

Sitting in companionable silence, Zeref and Natsu sat waiting for the time that they would have to leave for the guild. Slowly, the fire dwindled away, and the time finally came for the duo to leave their shack.

Arriving at the guild, Natsu and Zeref sat at their table. Located over in the left corner by the bar and guild request board, they were able to find it easily. Natsu thought back to the time just last night when they claimed their table.

**Flashback**

"_So, where do you want your guild mark Natsu?" asked the white haired girl Lisanna with a smile. Her hair fell down to her shoulders, and she wore a pink dress paired with dark red shoes. _

"_I'd like it red and on my right shoulder please." Natsu replied, pointing to where he wanted his mark._

"_Sure thing," Lisanna replied. She pressed down the stamp, and when she moved it away from his arm, there was the red Fairy Tail symbol on his arm._

"_Whoa! This is amazing!" Natsu exclaimed._

"_Now Zeref, where do you want your guild mark?"_

"_I would like a black mark on my left shoulder please." Lisanna executed the process again and Zeref now had a black Fairy Tail mark on her left shoulder._

"_Here you go. And now that we have taken care of that business, LETS PARTY!" _

_Natsu and Zeref walked around the guild, getting many questions about their magic. Complying with their requests, they explained what type of magic they have._

"_Well, I myself have the magic that I learned from my mom. She was the dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia. Natsu has the magic he learned from his dad, who was the king of the fire dragons, Igneel. In other words, we learned dragon slayer magic, taught to us by our parents. Any more questions?" Zeref asked._

"_Yes Zeref, how come you didn't let me explain my magic? You got to explain both of ours. It's not fair!" Natsu whined. _

"_So what if it's not fair! I never asked you if it was fair! I am tired, and I need a place to sit. Damn, why do all the tables have to look the same. We need one that is easy to find, and easy to get to. Do you see one Natsu?"_

_Natsu looked around, and touched his chin in thought. Looking around, he found one in the corner that was close to the bar and request board. However, there was a small problem. "Zeref, I found a table, but we have a problem," Natsu informed the black haired mage._

"_What is the problem, Natsu?" Zeref asked._

"_Well, you see… there are already people sitting there." Zeref blinked. She blinked one more time._

"_What was the problem again?"_

"_There are people already sitting there."_

"_Don't worry about it Natsu. So where is the table."_

"_Before I tell you, promise me that you won't kill them."_

"_Fine, I won't kill the people sitting at our table."_

_Natsu nodded and patted Zeref's head."Good Zeref. It's over in the corner next to the request board and the bar. Remember, we don't want to kill any more people. Now is not the proper time."_

_With a punch to Natsu's stomach, Zeref said thanks and walked over to the table. Moments later, the five people sitting there flew across the room one by one. They all landed in the wall at the other side of the guild hall. Casually, Zeref sat down and beckoned Natsu over._

"_What the hell was that Zeref!?" Natsu asked in anger. _

"_I simply asked if we could take this table from them, and they said no. All I did was help persuade them. And, if you look carefully, they aren't dead. So you can't be mad at me. I didn't kill them." Zeref shrugged her shoulders after finishing her statement._

'What am I going to do with you Zeref?' _Natsu thought in wonder._

Natsu smiled at the memory. Getting up, Natsu walked over to the bar. "hey Lisanna, can you get me two glasses of water please?"

Lisanna smiled at Natsu. "Sure thing. I'll be back in just a sec."

Once Lisanna gave him the water, he walked over to the table, handing one of the glasses to Zeref. The two sat in mutual silence for about ten minutes. It was then that Gray, the ice mage that had a habit of taking off his clothes walked over to Natsu. "Hey Natsu."

"What's up Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Let me fight you." Gray stated.

"Why should I fight you, Gray? If you give me a good reason, then I'll fight you."

"The real question is why shouldn't you fight me." Gray stated.

Natsu thought deeply about what Gray said. Would it really be _that_ annoying to fight him. _'If I fight him, I can bond with him and some of the guild members. Right now, I believe that I will need their trust more than anything._"Fine, I will battle you Gray," Natsu finally stated.

Gray's jaw dropped and hit the floor. _'Did he really accept? I never would have guessed it would be this easy to convince him.' _Natsu interrupted Gray's thoughts. "However, I have one demand for our fight."

'_I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Stupid mind! Jinxing me like that.' _

"What is your demand Natsu?"

Natsu smirked. "I demand that you give this battle your best effort. That is all. Meet me outside in ten minutes for the fight. And don't forget to invite everyone to get to see you get your ass handed to you. See ya!" With a wave of his hand, Natsu headed outside to the area where he and Gray were going to battle.

"Damn him…" Gray growled under his breath.

Ten minutes later, the whole guild was outside ready to watch the match. "Are you ready Gray?" Natsu inquired.

"Anytime you are, Natsu."

Makarov stood up on a pedestal, raising him above the gathered crowd. He shouted, "Okay, the battle will commence in 5."

Natsu leaned back doing a small stretch.

"4."

Gray pulled his arm to the opposite side, loosening it up.

"3."

Natsu yawned. Gray got a shocked look on his expression.

"2."

Natsu hopped around for a second, as a double check to make sure he was loose. Gray got in his fighting stance.

"1."

Natsu moved his feet out wider, gaining a more stable stance.

"0. LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!" With Makarov's shout, Gray rushed towards Natsu who just stood there waiting for his opponent. Gray threw a flurry of punches all of which were blocked by Natsu. Natsu however, was hit with a kick, and was pushed back. Gray, seeing the fruits of his efforts smiled and continued his efforts. After his second assault was over, Gray took a step back and looked at his opponent. He was surprised as Natsu stood there with no damage on his body. Obviously angered at the fact that Natsu was not harmed from his attacks, Gray started to go all out. "Ice Make: Lance!" A few rods of ice sprung out from Gray's hand and attacked Natsu. "No one can damage my ice. So have fun getting impaled!" Gray boasted.

Natsu smirked as Gray's lances took a long time to reach Natsu. "You made a mistake Gray. A big one."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

Natsu's smirk grew into a full out grin as he looked at Gray. "You forgot to ask what magic I have."

'_Oh shit.' _Gray exclaimed in his mind. As the ice lances sped towards Natsu, they started to melt. "H-How? How did they melt? My ice never melts?"

"Do you really want the answer?" Natsu asked.

Gray vigorously shook his head. "My magic is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. My flames burn through everything. Even your ice. Now enough pleasantries. Let's Fight!" Natsu and Gray fought each other. With fist colliding to fist, it appeared that they were evenly matched. Gray jumped out of the fist fight. **"Ice Make: Hammer." **A giant hammer swung itself at Natsu, who in return punched the ice, shattering it to pieces. Natsu stood in that position with a dumbfounded Gray staring at him. Natsu yawned, with a huge stretch accompanied with it. "Hey Gray, I'm tired. I enjoyed our fight, but it was pretty boring. This is your last chance to beat me. I'm tired of holding back." Natsu finally let his magical energy release from its constraints. It was very powerful. Some of the guild members staggered back from all of the energy released. Directly around Natsu was a red aura seething with all of Natsu's energy.

"I'll give you one attack Gray. Then I'll start fighting." Natsu spread his arms apart and showed his chest, as if saying 'look at me! I'm a target. Attack me.' Gray released his magical energy too, but it was nowhere near as powerful as Natsu's. You could barely see a blue aura around him. Putting his two hands together, Gray readied his spell. **"Ice Make: Spear" **A single rod of ice extended from his hands, and a single spear extended forth. It's tip was the shape of an arrow tip, but with two points backwards at the close end of the tip, made to trap anything from falling off. The single spear flew at Natsu, who accepted it fully.

When the spear hit Natsu's skin, The entire lance burst into water, which fell on the ground and began steaming. "My turn. **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu took in a deep breath. When he exhaled, flames came out of his mouth, and headed straight for Gray. When the flames cleared, Gray was on the ground, with his upper torso burned.

Now that the battle was over, Natsu walked over and picked up his opponent, taking him to the infirmary. As Natsu was setting Gray down on the bed, Gray woke up. "Good fight Gray. I enjoyed it. I can't wait for you to get stronger." Gray looked back at Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu. But that roar was brutal. I want a rematch after I get stronger." Gray smiled at Natsu. Natsu replied in kind.

"I'll make sure of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need that nap I told you about."

After saying his goodbyes, Natsu went over to his table, and fell aspleep on top of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Magnolia, Zeref was sitting on a bench secluded. A man in a black cloak walked by and sat down. "So what did you need to tell me?" Zeref inquired of the man.

"It is a lead on your parents."

* * *

**AN/ How did you enjoy that teaser! I plan to start the plot soon. Next chapter will start the first real arc of the story. It won't be too long. Maybe a few chapters at the most. I'd like to thank all of my readers for reading this story. Like I said up top, it means a lot to me as a writer, considering that this is my first fan fiction. Please leave a review on your way out. The more motivation I get from you guys will speed up how quickly I can release my chapters. Sorry, it can be really hard for me to write sometimes. Stupid writer's block. Anyways, I'll see y'all next chapter.**

**-Yours truly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Remind me never to set a timeline to update ever again. It'll just screw me over. Just like it did for like the past year. almost. Anyways, I decided that i would rather read Fanfiction that write it. During and after winter, I felt bad that I had not updated, so I took a shot at writing, and it failed. Badly. I am happy to say, I have gotten better at writing, but It will still take a while for me to lengthen the chapters. I would like to thank all of you that reviewed and followed my story. Had it not been for the emails of story followers in my gmail, I wouldn't have updated yet. I'm going to try to update more, and hopefully that will work out better than before. I can feel your killer intent from here, so I am going to run now. Please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, then it would not be Fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4**

Natsu walked into his home, tired from his fight with Gray. Well, as tired as you could be after taking a nap on a table for a whole afternoon. After creating a fire in the center of his room, Natsu went to his 'bed' and watched the flames dance in the fire pit.

Natsu only realized that he had been watching the flames for over an hour when his attention had been shifted to Zeref, who was just returning from wherever she had gone. Instead of laying down to look at the ceiling as usual, Zeref had taken a seat and stared Natsu down. Noticing the change in behavior, he sat up and looked at his roommate. "I've got some news" Zeref said.

"Okay, what is it?" Natsu asked with a confused look.

"Jack just found a lead on our parents."

Natsu jumped up and shouted, "That's great!" Looking back at Zeref, who was still seated on the ground, his face immediately lost all the excitement it held moments before. Falling into a seated position, Natsu inquired, "What's the catch?"

Zeref squared herself towards Natsu. "In history, there was something called the Etherion beam." Natsu looked on disinterested. "The Etherion beam was capable of ahniallating an island in one shot, no traces left behind." Sitting up straight, Natsu was basically begging for information. "Jack was looking for more information on the Etherion beam, and he found nothing."

Natsu gave a look of confusion as if to ask, "How is this a lead?"

Zeref beat his question to the punch. "The thing is, he found nothing. Looking into all files of Etherion, there was no information on it at all. Everything was destroyed. So now, we need to get information on Etherion."

Natsu looked back to Zeref. "How is this a catch?"

Zeref's face hit the floor. "Natsu, are you stupid? Jack found nothing! How do you think that we could find anything that he could not?"

"Well I found his jacket that he was missing," Natsu said, puffing his chest out.

Zeref threw a rock at him, which he barely avoided. "It does not count if you were the one who stole it from him in the first place."

"Whatever."

Laying down, and turning away from him, Zeref gave a quick sigh, signaling that the conversation is over. Cozying up into her blanket, she went to sleep, ignoring Natsu's grumbling. In there, she heard something about 'annoying women' and 'goodnight… or not.' Giving a final huff at the last thought, Zeref drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next week went by with no abnormal occurenses, unless of course random stripping and full out guild fights were abnormal. The thing aggravated Natsu the most wasn't the fighting that took place, nor was it the stripping, though that was quite weird, it was the fighting between Erza and Mira. Erza was the peacekeeper of the guild. Despite the fact that she was only 10 years old like the rest of the young generation, and that she stood around 4 and a half feet tall, she could make a very imposing figure. Constantly wearing armor, many took her as a joke. Well, that was until they cot hit in the head with an iron glove. On the bright side, at least they never made that mistake again.

Ultimately, she did a good job at keeping the guild in relative order. Walking in the door would make most of the guild obey. The thing was that she was also one of the worst rebels. She and Mira could not get along. They would constantly fight and destroy the guild. Afterwards, Erza would have one of her lackeys clean up and fix the guild. Many times, people would speak up, and show her what she was doing was a double-standard, but that would onlyu result in another person sent to the infirmary. There should be around 10 people in there right now, but it is not certain. No one was keeping track.

Speaking of the people in the infirmary, it looks as if there will be 11 soon. After another fight between Erza and Mira, Natsu grew tired of the hypocrisy. Erza was walking out the door until she heard a shout telling her to stop and get back here. Turning around, she saw a pink haired boy, who was apparently talking to her. After inquiring about why she should stop, it became apparent that he was looking for a fight. Erza questioned him why he was standing up to her. Being told that she was a hypocrite was the last straw in the night's mind. She was a mighty and respected warrior. Without her protection and order, the guild would be destroyed.

In her righteous anger, she walked over and politely demanded that Natsu walk outside with her for a moment. Natsu 'agreed' and was literally dragged out of the guild. From inside Zeref heard some yelling between the two. Then she hears something that resembled people hitting each other. There was a couple explosions in there too. The guild jumped back when Erza flew in the guild through the double doors, and landed on her back. There was a collective "ooooooohhhhhhh" from the guild. It was the type one would give when someone's ass gets handed to them. Why was the royal ooohhh given? Simple, Erza had been thrown so far she broke the guild's bar. The one who did it was none other than Natsu.

Erza struggled to her feet. She looked up to see Natsu standing before her. Upon getting beaten in an argument and a fight, Erza swallowed her pride and started running out of the guild in tears. Before she left, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, and looked back to see Natsu looking at her with a face of pain. "When you are ready, you can come back. We need to talk soon, while we are both level-headed." Erza just turned and ran out.

Seeing her rival flee the scene like a total wuss, Mira yelled, "Take that crybaby!" The next thing everyone saw was a black and white blur fly across the guild and fly out the wall. Natsu walked back to his table to Zeref, who was waiting expectantly. After sitting down, everyone went back to their own business. "You know Zeref, you could have made it so that this didn't happen." Zeref looked at him questioningly. "Oh come on Zeref, you know that you could've stepped in and stopped her rule of the guild."

"Why would I do that?" Zeref asked, tilting her head to the side, index finger to her mouth.

"To save her from humiliation." Natsu replied in a matter of fact way.

"I repeat, why would I do that?"

"You're a lost cause."

"Well at least being a lost cause in funner than being normal." Zeref spat out the word normal as if it were a disease.

"Did you just say 'funner'?" Natsu asked in unbelief. Seeing Zeref's smile, he responded with, "You know funner is not a real word, right?"

To this Zeref just smiled, like an insane woman. "It doesn't matter if it's a real word. It's much more funner to be wrong and not worry than to be right and worry. Either way I win."

"No you didn't win Zeref, I did." Zeref punched Natsu in the stomach.

"No, I won."

* * *

Erza sat by a waterfall, her tears masked by the mist on her face. She had been her for the better part of an hour, and she was considering if she was calm enough to head back. Thinking about what would happen if she returned had her crying again. '_All I was trying to do was help. I didn't want to see my family get hurt from their own stupidity. I did the best I could, and it turns out it was the wrong thing all along. Damn, life really sucks right now. If only I could go back in time. Sadly, that could never happen. Even if it did, do I really want to go back? I made the mistakes then, and nothing would change them now.'_

Natsu sat down next to Erza. It looked like she was deep in thought. Staring forward, Natsu tried to give her some personal space. _'What should I say? Should I even say anything? Argh, humans totally suck. Emotions and everything just screw up the joy of life.'_ Natsu looked over at Erza, and rubbed his hands together. "Would you like to talk about it?" Natsu asked uncertainly.

Erza looked up at him, eyes full of tears. She looked back down. "I'll take that as a no." They sat there together for around a minute, which felt to each of them just short of an eternity. "Erza, you know, you won't feel better until it comes out." Natsu looked over. Silence.

"You know, me and Zeref were raised by dragons. It's not a joke. They were the coolest parents ever. Igneel and Acnologia weren't married or mates or anything; they were just friends that lived near each other. They were the ones who raised us to be strong, and all the time they would abandon us in the woods. We would have to find our way back home, and once we got back, there would be just a little bit of extra food for us to eat. I think they did that because they loved us. I don't think I understand how hard it is to hurt your family so that they will get stronger, but I know that it must hurt." Natsu looked over at Erza with fiery determination in his eyes. "I know that it must hurt, but you have to let everyone make their own choices, otherwise, they won't learn anything. It will just hurt them worse if they don't learn." Natsu looked forward again, leaving Erza to think. After waiting in silence, Natsu sat up in surprise. He felt Erza lean in to him and she was on his shoulder. He reached over her, and held her in his arms. Slowly, the night went by.

* * *

**Hey Guys! hope you liked the chapter! It was really short, I know. I just had to update this today, otherwise it wouldn't be out soon. Before I go, let me remind you, this will be a Natsu x FemZeref story, It's just I have decided to not be so young in my writing. I was going to have them get together immediately, but I decided against it. I have to drag it out, otherwise it'll be short, boring and predictable. So if you are going to complain about it, please tell me what you would do. I am open to all advice, except for changing the pairing. That is what other stories are for. Also, other story ideas I am open to. I can do Naruto, Fairy tail, Bleach, and maybe some One piece fanfiction. Anyways, Please review! I'll try to update sooner rather than later. Time limits just slow me down. See ya!**

**-DblHi5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm back with the newest chapter of Fighting the Council. I am sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but for the sake of updating, I wanted to put it out sooner versus later. It will take a while for the pairing to kick in. So do not worry, this will not be a NaZa fic, though I will write one at some point, hopefully in the near future. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We shouldn't need these. it is called_ Fan _fiction! If I owned it, it would be called fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Natsu entered the guild the next morning greeted by a redhead hugging him. Most would consider this a good thing, seeing that the redhead never got close to anyone. However, her armor made the hug quite uncomfortable. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear, before breaking the hug, going to her strawberry cake waiting on the counter.

Natsu went to his table, greeted by a smirking Zeref. "What," he said, while sitting down.

"Nothing," she replied, looking over his shoulder.

Natsu sent her a look that said, 'Really?' but said nothing.

A plate appeared before him, that had a piece of strawberry cheesecake on it, which was given to him by one with red hair, and a strawberry colored face. _'fitting.'_

"This is nothing personal," Erza said. "It is just a thank you for helping me out yesterday."

"Anytime," Natsu said, before devouring the cake. Once finished, he looked at the still smirking Zeref. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Sure…" Natsu got up, and went to the request board. He found a job where he had to force some bandits to leave the area. _'Simple.' _He walked over to Mira, and had her sign off the job.

Walking over to the table, Natsu asked Zeref if she wanted to come along. After thinking it over, she decided to let him do the job. Someone had to look after the guild, right?

After walking out the doors, he noticed that he had to ride a train over to the town next to the coast. Mentally preparing himself, Natsu forced himself to the train station like a man to his execution.

* * *

"I am never doing that again," Natsu swore to himself. After recuperating from his traumatizing experience, he followed his nose to a nice steakhouse, where he emptied his wallet into 50 plates of high quality steak. Natsu walked away satisfied and sad. It was good steak, but now he had no money. At least he was getting paid a good amount for this job.

After an hour of asking directions, Natsu made it to the town hall, where the mayor would give him the job. It was difficult to get the audience from the mayor for the job, seeing how a 10 year old wizard was going to take out a gang of thugs, but he finally made it in out of some physical 'persuasion.' Needless to say, the mayor was not happy when his secretary landed in an undignified heap on the ground.

Now he was listening intently to the boy in front of him. Apparently he came from the guild Fairy Tail. He had heard stories of the strength of the guild, but witnessing it and hearing about it were two totally different things.

After his introduction, Natsu listened to what the mayor said. After getting the location of the bandits, he gave his thanks and left the room. The air in there was stifling and uncomfortable. Now, he got to go somewhere he was comfortable and do his favorite activity. He loved fighting in the woods.

* * *

Walking down the moonlit road, Natsu whistled a tune. He was bored. After searching for hours, he hadn't even found a trace of the bandits. Continuing along the road, he saw a very small and faint light on the ground. Probably a fire. Quietly, Natsu sneaked up to the fire, and found the camp of bandits. They were all sitting around the fire spreading rumors they heard from traders. Natsu was about to kill them all, when he heard a name he knew very well. Erza.

Listening intently, Natsu could hear the conversation. "Yeah, I heard that two. The first time I heard it, I never would've thought she used to be a slave. However, my informant reminded me that she always wore armor, and together, we concluded that she refuses to let her heart open up," explained a bandit with a large burn on the side of his face.

"I heard that the love of her life tried to kill her, because he didn't want to die leaving the island. That would make sense."

"But why would he not want to leave the island," Another bandit spoke. "I mean, I know people do stupid things in life or death situations, but I would not have expected that."

"I heard he was doing things for Zeref, you know, the black wizard. Poor kid, Zeref is only a folks tale for mages. I can't believe anyone would believe that bullshit." The Bandit laughed, before eating some more of the meat in his hand.

'_How would he be controlled by Zeref?'_ Natsu thought. _'Only Igneel, Acnologia, Zeref, and I know that Zeref knows dark magic. I mean, sure we destroyed a few towns practicing our second magic but…. How would he know….'_

Natsu remembered a time when he thought that someone was watching him and Zeref practicing their dark magic.

'_Oooh. That must be it. So that's the person responsible. I think that me and Zeref will need to check this out soon.'_

"The best thing about that crazy psychopathic kid that broke her heart, is that he is nowhere near here. I heard he was somewhere off the coast. Nowhere near us." The bandit sighed in relief, drinking some water.

"Thanks for the information," Natsu said walking out of the trees.

"What the f-" a bandit started, though he was unable to finish, due to his head separating from his body from a black blade of energy.

"Now now, no need for foul language," the kid with pink hair said, walking over the body.

The rest of the bandits backed away from the kid. "It's one of Zeref's demons! EVERYBODY RUN!" The whole camp started running away from the kid who was now laughing maniacally.

Natsu glared at them. "I am not one of her demons. But that doesn't mean that I am not one."

Many blades of darkness shot from Natsu's body, killing all of the bandits in a bloody fashion. Natsu turned and walked away, until turning around suddenly, a bright smile on his face. "Oh wait, I need some money." He walked back to the camp, and took all their riches, a grin on his face the whole time.

* * *

Natsu arrived back in the town, and went into his hotel room. He stepped in the shower, and all the blood slowly washed off his body, the water turning into a pink color. It took a long time of scrubbing for the blood to come off his skin and his hair.

Stepping out of the shower, Natsu looked into the mirror, and saw his eyes turning from a red back to their original black color.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he went to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**There's a wrap. I am going to start posting other stories soon, if all goes well. My fanfictions will either be for Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, and possibly One Piece. **

**See Ya~**

**-DblHi5**


End file.
